Azkaban Kisses
by Dragania Amma Lyris Malfoy
Summary: During the summer before Harry's fifth year, Albus Dumbledore is murdererd. Everybody thinks Harry killed him because of three clues left behind, so Harry is sentenced to Azkaban. Is he innocent? AU. RR please!:) Chapter Seven is Up!
1. Death and Bad Birthdays

A/N: Okay, here's another fanfic story for ya! It's called Azkaban Kisses and I hope you'll like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Full Summery: During the summer after Harry Potter's fifth year, Albus Dumbledore gets murdered. The ministry investigates and finds three clues leading up to the same suspect: Harry Potter. Harry gets sent to Azkaban, where he awaits the dreadful Dementor's Kiss. Is he innocent? Or did he really kill the headmaster of Hogwarts? (FYI, this is an AU since it takes place in Harry's fifth year)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it; J.K. Rowling does! I only own the plot!!! If I owned anything else, you would see this story, along with all my other fanfics in your local bookstore. And I doubt you'll find anything that says "Harry Potter" except the books by J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: FYI, I really appreciate all reviews. I'll make you a deal: if you review my story, I'll review atleast one of yours!!!! Thanks in advance!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
Crack!  
  
A faint scream could be heard among hundreds of footsteps and the cracking of wood.  
  
Swoosh!  
  
A sound like the swooshing of cloth could be heard along with the movement of trees; swaying in the wind.  
  
"Help!"  
  
A louder scream could be heard, this time along with more footsteps and more cracking.  
  
Cackle!  
  
Somebody laughed an evil cackle, like the last obstacle to greatness was finished.  
  
Pop!  
  
A handful of faint, popping noises could be heard.  
  
Silence  
  
All was silent; not one single sound could be heard.  
  
***  
  
14-year-old Harry Potter sat on the edge of his bed; patiently waiting for the arrival of his fifteenth birthday, which he was sure would bring Hedwig with birthday messages and gifts.  
  
"Two minutes to go," Harry whispered to himself. He usually didn't look forward to his birthdays, since none of them had usually been pleasant. But now that he had friends that had given him birthday presents for the past two years, he at least had something to look forward to.  
  
As midnight approached, he smiled when he saw Hedwig soar through the open window. His smile, though, immediately turned into a frown when he saw Hedwig collapse on his desk.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he walked over to her. He gasped when he saw her left wing twisted at an odd angle and blood gushing out of a small hole. Harry quickly ran to his trunk to get some cloth, and wrapped her wing securely in it.  
  
"Who did this to you?" Harry asked; knowing he wouldn't get a reply.  
  
Hedwig, though, hooted and turned her head towards some letters scattered on Harry's desk. Harry noticed right sway that the letters she was pointed to had come earlier in the summer from his two best friends, Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger.  
  
"What?!" Harry asked, surprised. "Ron and Hermione would never do that, would they?"  
  
Hedwig slowly nodded.  
  
"No, what happened?" Harry asked, confused. "Why would they do that?"  
  
Hedwig seemed to shrug.  
  
"Well, I guess I should get some sleep, then. With that, Harry lay back on his bed, and slowly fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Summer was finally over. Harry stood before Platform 9 ¾ . Harry had not gotten any other letters since before his birthday. He had sent letters to his friends, of course, but every time Hedwig came back with his letters still tied to her leg. Also, Hedwig was now covered in wounds; she would probably never fully recover.  
  
Well, now was his chance to see his friends again and see what was going on. So, Harry pushed through the barrier between platforms nine and ten and pushed him and his cart with his trunk and Hedwig through. When he spotter the Hogwarts Express, he ran to it.  
  
After about three minutes, he found the compartment with Ron and Hermione inside. He also noticed that Ron's little sister, Ginny, and Harry's classmate, Neville Longbottem were with them.  
  
Harry carefully slid the compartment door open and walked in.  
  
"Hello," Harry said quietly as he looked up. With a gasp, he noticed that all of the occupants of the compartment were standing up with their wands out and pointing at him.  
  
"Get out of here, now!" Hermione hissed.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Because we don't want to ride to school with a murderer," Ginny said dangerously.  
  
"What are you talking about," Harry asked.  
  
"You know," Ron snarled.  
  
"How could you?" Hermione cried. "We trusted you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you have such a bad memory, then read this!" Neville thrust a copy of the Daily Prophet in Harry's face.  
  
Harry looked down at the front page of the wizard newspaper and gasped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, here's the first chapter!!!!!! Hope ya like it a lot!!!! Please review!!! I'll try to update ASAP, like always!!!!! :) 


	2. The Truth

A/N: Okay, here's the second chapter. Hope ya enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. J.K. Rowling owns all that! The only thing I own is the plot.  
  
A/N: Okay, as always, I appreciate all reviews, even flamed, because they help me write later chapters.  
  
***  
  
Harry gasped as he stared down at a picture of himself and Albus Dumbledore. The headline for the article next to it read: Boy-Who-Lived Turns Into Boy-Who-Murdered by Abigail Letina. The following article followed:  
  
~~~~  
  
On the night of July 31, Albus Dumbledore was sadly murdered. It was at first believed to be the work of a former death eater, but later investigation says that the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter was the one of acted as murderer. When minister Cornelius Fudge arrived, he found a note and a vial of blood next to the late Dumbledore. After tests, the blood was said to belong to Harry Potter. The small note next to the blood said the following: 'I, Harry James Potter admit to killing the headmaster of my school, Professor Dumbledore. I did it out of my own will; I wasn't possessed in any way. I might kill again so I warn you: Nobody is safe. Yeah, I'll probably deny it, but don't listen to me. This is the truth, I am not lying.' After some other tests on the body of Dumbledore, it is believed that Harry's wand was used for the murder. In fact it is proven that he used the Avada Kedavra curse. "I am shocked," Minerva McGonnagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts said. "He never showed any hatred to Albus! How could he?" "I hate him now!" Ron Weasely, student of Hogwarts said. "I trusted him!" "I can't believe it!" Hermione Granger, student of Hogwarts said. "No, not Harry!" "I knew it!" Draco Malfoy, student of Hogwarts said. "I just knew he was up to something!" Families like the Weaselys and the Longbottems were seen burning objects of Harry's and saying bad things about him. When Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts for what would have been his fifth year at Hogwarts, ministry wizards will expel him and send him to Azkaban where he will wait a year there for the dreadful Dementor's Kiss.  
  
~~~~  
  
"What!?" Harry cried in horror. "I didn't kill Dumbledore!"  
  
"Well, how can you explain the note then?" Hermione asked matter-of- factly.  
  
"Or the wand," Ron said.  
  
"And the blood," Ginny said.  
  
"But," Harry said, suddenly remembering something. "I had been missing my wand for two days; the 30th and the 31th! Someone must of stolen it and used it to kill Dumbledore!"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked. "Are you sure?" She looked like she was starting to believe him.  
  
"Don't believe him!" Ron leaned over and hissed at Hermione. "Remember the note he wrote!"  
  
"I didn't write that!" Harry exclaimed. "Honest!"  
  
"What about the blood?" Neville demanded. "How can you explain that?"  
  
"Voldemort took some of my blood at the end of last year and put it into him."  
  
"Wait!" Hermione all of a sudden cried. "I have some Veritaserum in my pocket!"  
  
"Why?" Ron asked. "We didn't have to make any of it over the summer."  
  
"I did it for extra credit," Hermione mumbled. "Anyways, Harry drink this!" She thrust the bottle of clear liquid in his face.  
  
Harry quickly drank it and suddenly felt like his mind was full of fog. He felt very honest and if somebody asked him a question, he wouldn't lie. He would never lie.  
  
"Harry, did you kill Albus Dumbledore?" a girl's voice asked from somewhere.  
  
"No," Harry said in a monotone.  
  
"Have you ever killed anybody?" a boy's voice asked now.  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you leave a vial of blood anywhere lately?" another boy asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Have you written any notes about killing Dumbledore recently?" the first girl asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you have your wand stolen on the 30th and 31th of July?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Would you ever kill Dumbledore?" another girl asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you know who did kill Dumbledore?" the first boy asked.  
  
"No."  
  
One more question; did you know of Dumbledore's death before now?" the second girl asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay," the first girl walked up to Harry and dropped some liquid into his mouth, the antidote, which he quickly swallowed.  
  
"That was one of the weirdest feelings," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I knew you couldn't of killed Dumbledore!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about almost believing you," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Neville said.  
  
"Me too," Ginny mumbled.  
  
At that moment, the train stopped and students began piling out. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville quickly pulled their robes on over their jeans and t-shirt, and excited the train.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" a voice rang out. "COME HERE! NOW!!!!!"  
  
"Uh-oh!" Harry mumbled.  
  
The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge walked up to Harry and grabbed up by the hood of Harry's robe. "You are sentenced to a year of Azkban! Not only that, but after that year, the Dementor's Kiss will be performed!"  
  
"But, I'm innocent!" Harry tried to explain. "Really!"  
  
"Ah, you said you were going to deny it!" Fudge said.  
  
"No really, he is!" Hermione cried. "We questioned him with Veritaserum!"  
  
"And where would you get that?" Fudge asked Hermione.  
  
"I made the potion over the summer for extra credit!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I highly doubt that," Fudge smirked. "Now, on to Azkaban!" He started to run, dragging Harry along with him, to a patch of green grass.  
  
"NO!" Hermione and Ginny cried, running after him, along with Ron and Neville.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: What did ya think? Hope ya liked it! I'll try to update ASAP!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS!  
  
:) 


	3. GoodBye and Azkaban

A/N: Okay! Here's the third chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a week. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does! The only thing I own is the plot. And any other characters if I decide to add some.  
  
A/N: Okay, before I start this chapter, I would like to recommend a movie that is currently playing: Freaky Friday! I think it's a great movie that is both funny and entertaining! Okay, that has nothing to do with Harry Potter, but oh well. Okay: on to the story!  
  
***  
  
"Let him go!" Hermione cried as she ran after her best friend. "He's innocent!"  
  
"Please let him go!" Ron begged with Hermione. "He didn't do anything!"  
  
"He killed Albus Dumbledore," Fudge shouted behind his back. "And, if you believe it, Cedric Diggory."  
  
"Voldemort killed both of them!" Harry shouted at the minister's face.  
  
"Do not say his name!" Fudge hissed. "You-Know-Who is dead!"  
  
"No, he isn't," Harry spat back.  
  
"I do not have time to hear some brat's lies," Fudge suddenly stopped running. "Dementors!"  
  
Everybody that was near Fudge suddenly felt a cold chill go through them as ten; tall, black cloaked figures came out of the darkness. Skeletal hands grasping air and hoods up covering their ghastly faces, they looked like the worst thing that ever walked the earth. Well, maybe that was because they were!  
  
"No," Harry breathed. "No!"  
  
"Harry," Ginny and Hermione sobbed. "NO!"  
  
"I thought you weren't giving him the Kiss until after a year!" Neville exclaimed, horrified.  
  
"I am," Fudge smirked. "The dementors are just escorting Harry to Azkaban."  
  
"I'm innocent!" Harry pleaded again.  
  
"We have proof!" Fudge smirked again. "Your blood-"  
  
"Voldemort," Harry said in a monotone, as if under Veritaserum, but he obviously wasn't.  
  
"The letter-"  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"The wand and spell-"  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"Stop saying his name!" Fudge roared. "Stop lying, you selfish brat, and start walking." He pushed Harry away from him so hard that he landed on one of the dementors; knocking it over.  
  
"Uh-oh," Hermione whispered. "That can't be good."  
  
"Knocking over a dementor," Ron shook his head sadly. "He'll never be the same again."  
  
"No!" Ginny's cry seemed to echo around the whole earth.  
  
Harry quickly stood up, grabbing his wand and pointing it at the dementor he accidentally knocked over.  
  
"Expecto-" Harry started but Fudge grabbed his wand out of his hand, dropped it, and turned to face Harry.  
  
"Never again will you perform a spell. Never again will you do any form of magic. Never!" Fudge said in a deathly whisper. He turned to gather the dementors.  
  
"No," Ginny watched as the dementors started to obey Fudge, which meant that Harry would be off to Azkaban in only a few moments.  
  
"Wait!" Hermione cried as she pulled out her wand making sure that Harry, and not Fudge saw her.  
  
"Duplicata!" Hermione aimed the duplicating spell at Harry's wand, which still lay on the ground. There were instantly two wands on the dirt.  
  
"Here!" Hermione quickly picked up the original wand and tossed it to Harry. "Make sure Fudge doesn't see this!"  
  
"Thanks," Harry said as he pocketed his wand and turned too look at Fudge who had just finished gathering the dementors in a small circle.  
  
"Now," Fudge once again grabbed Harry. "Off to the place where you will stay for the rest of your life." He laughed. "Or, your soul's life, I should say."  
  
"Bye," Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville said in unison as they watched Harry being dragged off, after Fudge had picked up the copy of Harry's wand.  
  
As soon as Harry was out of her vision, Hermione started to cry along with Ginny.  
  
"Hermione, one question before you start to cry your eyes out," Ron said. "Will the duplicate of Harry's wand work like the original?"  
  
"No," Hermione managed a small smile. "No, it'll just basically be fake."  
  
"That's good," Ginny sad absently. "At least Harry will have a way to break out of Azkaban."  
  
"No, I'm afraid he won't," Neville sighed. "I read in a copy of the Daily Prophet this yesterday that Harry will be in a cell that is literally impossible to break out of; by muggle way and magic.  
  
The other three friends groaned as they heard this new piece of information.  
  
"Bye Harry," Hermione whispered so softly that only she could hear. "Please be okay."  
  
***  
  
After about two minutes, Harry got his first look at Azkaban.  
  
When Harry, Fudge, and the dementors had gotten out of the Hogwarts grounds, Fudge had taken out a portkey, which he forced Harry and the dementors to touch, and they had instantly traveled to a small island with a huge, dark, windowless castle had stood.  
  
Everything about the castle was black. Even the large, stone door. It was about a third of the size of Hogwarts, and had only one tower, apart from the main building.  
  
The sky around the prison was an orange gray that seemed to give off a red glow. The ground on which the building stood was solid gray with not even a hint of any other colors around. Around the castle stood at least a hundred dementors. It basically looked like a place where Voldemort would live.  
  
"Welcome to your new home," Fudge spat at Harry as they neared the stone door. "You will be living here for a year before you have to pay the rent, which is currently your soul."  
  
"I didn't do it," Harry whimpered like a small child. "I'm innocent."  
  
Fudge ignored Harry. "He shouted at the dementors instead. "Open the doors!"  
  
"Please," Harry tried once again to convince Fudge of his innocence. "You can't do this!"  
  
"I can," Fudge said as the huge black doors opened. "Now get in!"  
  
Harry reluctantly walked though the doors. When he heard a loud bang behind him, he looked at his surroundings.  
  
Like the outside, everything was black. He seemed to be in a long hallway where dementors stood every couple feet. To Harry's left, there appeared to be some kind of stone desk where an old wizard dresses in gray and black stood behind.  
  
"Name?" the wizard asked in a raspy voice.  
  
"Harry Potter," Harry said softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: I decided to stop here. Like always, I appreciate all reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! Thanks in advance!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll update ASAP!!!!!! :) 


	4. Cell Number One

A/N: Okay, here's the fourth chapter!!!!!! Thank you to all seven of my reviewers. I really appreciate it a lot!!!!!!!!!! (If somebody reviewed twice, I count that as two reviewers. I don't know why, it's just what I do!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the plot and any other characters if I decide to add them. J.K. Rowling owns everything else!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: As always, I appreciate ALL reviews. Even flames!!!!! All reviews will help me write later chapters! Okay, I'll stop talking so you can read the latest chapter  
  
***  
  
"Harry Potter," Harry repeated when the raspy-voiced wizard didn't look up or show any sign that said he heard Harry say his name.  
  
"I heard you!" the old wizard shouted so suddenly and loudly that Harry jumped. "Now, are you the one that killed Albus Dumbledore?"  
  
"Well, no-" Harry started.  
  
"He most certainly is!" Fudge smirked.  
  
"Well, well, well," the wizard said. "Mr. Potter, welcome to," He paused to chuckle. "Azkaban. Though, I shouldn't say 'welcome' should I?"  
  
"Oh, I'm thrilled to be here," Harry muttered sarcastically.  
  
"I bet you are," the wizard smirked. "By the way, my name is Misdero Landhall. Though most people around here call me 'The Devil'."  
  
"I wonder why," Harry again said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I think we should get going so you can settle into your new home," Fudge laughed. "You'll love it. See you later, Misdero."  
  
"Yes," Landhall said. "Potter is in cell number 1."  
  
"Good choice," Fudge said. "The first and deadliest cell. Follow me, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry followed Fudge into the long, dark hallway. They soon reached some sort of black, stone elevator. They boarded it.  
  
"Welcome to Azkaban," a dark, raspy, male voice said that sounded a lot like Misdero Landhall.  
  
"Please take us to cell number one," Fudge said slowly.  
  
"Certainly," the voice said. "The very first cell; hasn't been used in years."  
  
Harry was expecting a slow, gentle ride, like an elevator. (A/n: Remember, this is an AU, so it's set in Harry's fifth year. He doesn't know about the Ministry of Magic's lift!) Instead, he felt the lift go down so fast, that everything went by in a blur. (A/N: Picture "Tower of Terror"!)  
  
When the ride was done, Harry felt himself vomiting at Fudge's feet.  
  
"Potter!" Fudge screamed. "You are so lucky that that didn't touch my shoes!"  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Fudge," Harry sighed. He lifted his head and found him self in a dark hallway with no lights at all. He could hear Fudge breathing next to him and he could also feel an icy chill coming from the end of the lift: Dementors.  
  
Fudge grabbed Harry's shoulders and started to push him out of the lift and down another hallway where dementors where just feet away from them.  
  
After about two minutes, the stopped. Harry heard Fudge get something from his pocket.  
  
"Lumos!" Fudge whispered and a small light appeared at the end of Fudge's wand. Harry looked around him.  
  
Directly in behind Harry was Fudge. In front of him, Harry saw black bars and dementors beside the long, dark poles. He knew what this was instantly: his cell. He confirmed his thoughts when he saw a little black square beside the bars that had a little number "1" written in curly, silver handwriting.  
  
"Well, Potter, this is your cell," Fudge said. He took a long silver key out of his pocket and fit it into a small black hole next to the number "1". The cell door swung open.  
  
Fudge pushed Harry inside.  
  
Harry collapsed onto the cold, hard, black stone floor. He listen as Fudge slammed the cell door closed and whispered something though the bars: "See you in a year. Misdero will be serving meals twice a day and there is a small mattress for sleeping and a bucket for you toilet." He walked away quickly.  
  
As soon as Fudge did, five dementors moved to the front of Harry's cell. The only thing that separated him from the horrible creatures were the thick black bars.  
  
"Well, I guess that's it," Harry sighed as he stood up. "I'm alone. Forever."  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe it!" Ginny cried for about the hundredth time. "They just took him! Without even a trial!"  
  
"I know," Hermione sighed. She, Ginny, Ron, and Neville were sitting in sofas in the Gryffindor common room. The sorting and feast was already over.  
  
The teacher that replaced Albus Dumbledore ended up being Minerva McGonnagall; Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor house. At least it wasn't Snape!  
  
"Well, I guess there's nothing we can do," Hermione sighed again. "Nothing!"  
  
"Azkaban!" Ron shouted. "Sentenced to it for a year!!"  
  
"But he's Harry," Hermione reminded Ron. "He probably won't go crazy or anything. He knows he's innocent, like Sirius. Maybe that will keep him sane."  
  
"I hope so," Ginny whispered. "I really do."  
  
***  
  
Back in Azkaban, Harry was sitting on top of the dusty gray mattress, doing nothing. He couldn't believe it. He really couldn't. He didn't kill Dumbledore! He didn't!  
  
He'd probably go crazy in a couple of days. Though, he might be able to stay sane if he kept in thinking he was innocent, like Sirius did.  
  
Sirius. Did he believe Harry had killed Dumbledore? He couldn't, could he?  
  
"Please!" Harry whispered to himself. "Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, please save me and get me out of here!"  
  
***  
"Say the word  
  
Make a call and I'll be there  
  
Anytime, anywhere  
  
Have you heard  
  
That I'm all about saving your world  
  
All you have to do is say the word!"  
  
'Say the Word' from Kim Possible  
  
(A/N: I thought the song was a little appropriate. I happened to be listening to that song while I was writing this chapter. Too bad he can't do what the lyrics say now:( Well, anyways.)  
  
***  
Far, far, away in a cave somewhere in the woods, cackled somebody with blood red eyes.  
  
"Now with Potter out of the way," he whispered. "I can destroy all muggles and anybody who is fighting against me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Okay, hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!!!!!! Oh, yeah, before I forget: Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to 'Say the Word'. Disney does!!!!!!! A/N: So, please tell me what you think of this chapter!!!! All comments will help me to write future chapters and stories. So, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And, again, thank you to everybody who reviewed previous chapters!!!!!!!!!! I'll update ASAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
:) 


	5. Ideas and Light

A/N: Okay, here's the fifth chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow, TEN reviews!!!!! Thank you VERY much to all who reviewed. You don't know how much I appreciate it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:):):) Well, since this story seems the most popular out of all of my fanfics, I think I'll finish this one before I continue with any others. If you really want me to continue the others ASAP (before I finish this one) then say so in a review!!! Thanks in advance!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the plot and any other characters if I decide to add them.  
  
A/N: Okay, make sure to read and review my other stories!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I'll stop talking so you can read the latest chapter to Azkaban Kisses. Oh, yeah, before I forget, I have a little "contest" for you. If you can tell me how to put italics in fanific (and bold writing) then the story will be dedicated to you!!!! See, what happens is: I put a word in italics on Microsoft Word but when I lad it up on fanfiction.net, it doesn't appear in italics. So, the first person who tells me how to do this will have the whole story dedicated to them. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
It had been six months since Harry had been put into Azkaban for the murder of Albus Dumbledore. Most people still believed he killed Dumbledore, but a select few believed Harry innocent. These very few people included Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.  
  
You see, the week after Harry was put into Azkaban, Sirius came to visit Ron and Hermione in his dog form. Hermione and her friends explained to Sirius that they had questioned Harry under the truth potion. Sirius believed them, and just as a precaution, Remus came and tested Hermione under the truth potion to see if she was telling the truth, which she obviously was.  
  
So, now, everybody seemed happy enough, save the student who knew Harry was innocent, hoping that the once boy-who-lived would die, if not become crazy because of the dementors.  
  
***  
  
Harry stood in a corner of his cell thinking about his cursed life. He couldn't believe that he had spent six months in Azkaban! He probably looked like Sirius now: He was deathly skinny and pale since he was only fed two extremely small portions of food every day. His messy black hair now hung limply to his chin. His emerald green eyes seemed to have dulled and his black robes, which were now two big for him, were very dirty.  
  
Harry sat down on his cot and looked at his feet. He missed his friends very much. He didn't kill Dumbledore! Why couldn't they believe him? Yeah, the clues all led up to him killing the headmaster, but they could have at least tested him under that truth potion like Hermione did. \  
  
Well, he guessed nobody except Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville would know. He wondered if Sirius or Lupin knew. Had Hermione or one of the others told him? Guess he's never know..........  
  
***  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked on rainy morning at breakfast. "What class do we have first?"  
  
Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ron, we've been in school for six months; haven't you memorized your schedule yet?"  
  
"Well, I can't because I've been thinking of other things," Ron said.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, we've been very busy in school," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, so you should know what classes we have!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Well, just because you can memorize everything and manage to be the top of the class, doesn't mean everybody else can, too!" Ron argued back.  
  
"Oh, yeah, but a five-year-old can memorize their schedule!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Oh, are you calling me a five-year-old?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
"No, of course I'm not! I'm just saying that you should be memorizing schedule like everybody else," Hermione said calmly.  
  
"That's an insult!" Ron said very angrily. "A lot of people like me haven't memorized every little thing!"  
  
"Name one other beside your self!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"I can't right now, but I bet there are plenty!" Ron said smugly.  
  
"Oh, yeah, well, they must be all first years!" Hermione retorted.  
  
"So, you're saying that I have the brain of a first year?" Ron asked.  
  
"That's not what I meant!" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Stop fighting!" Ginny suddenly shouted. "That's all you do!"  
  
Ron and Hermione stared at Ginny with their mouths wide open.  
  
"I agree with Ginny," Neville said softly. "We know you're different."  
  
"Yeah, I mean, can't you ever have a nice conversation?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, I guess," Hermione said. "But it's all Ron's fault."  
  
"It is not!" Ron shouted.  
  
Ginny and Neville just rolled their eyes as another argument began.  
  
***  
  
It was nighttime. Starts sparkled on the midnight blue sky and the half moon cast shadows on the beautiful landscape.  
  
Somewhere in a dark, mystical forest, a skeletal creature paced around ancient, tall trees. The figure had deathly pale skin where black and red robes hung, and blood red eyes.  
  
The creature was currently thinking about his plan. He had already killed one extremely powerful wizard and had got another powerful wizard out of the way for the time being. The two wizards were the most powerful ones ever; they could do magic without their wands and with only their eyes! But, they had never learned or used these powers so they did not know about them at all. Yet.  
  
The creature that was pacing around the forest was also fairly powerful, but in a different way. Though, he would probably never be as powerful as the other two. That's why he got rid of the others by killing one and locking up the other one. He thought that this was the best thing he had ever did.  
  
"Now that those two are out of the way," the figure hisses. "I can attack."  
  
***  
  
Harry was once again pacing his small, but dangerous, cell. He knew the Voldemort was the one that had killed Dumbledore had made it look like Harry had done. But there must have been a reason for doing it. Did Voldemort want Dumbledore out of the way? Did he want Harry out of the way? Was he going to attack Hogwarts? Was he going to attack the Ministry of Magic? Was he going to attack Diagon Alley? Was he going to attack anything?  
  
"I need to escape," Harry whispered to himself. "I know Voldemort's going to do something."  
  
Harry stopped walking and started at the bars that separated him from the dementors. Harry had somehow managed to ignore them and stay sane. Now as he watched them, he could see a faint light through the darkness.  
  
"What is that?" Harry wondered out load as he started at the glow. Was it coming from outside? Had someone made a hole in the building?  
  
He checked his watch to see what time it was. He still had no clue why Fudge had let him keep it.  
  
It was midnight, which meant that the light wasn't coming from the sun. Maybe it was the moon.  
  
As Harry watch the light, he noticed that it flickering, which meant it could be coming from a candle. But why would there be any candles in Azkaban?  
  
***  
  
"Maybe Harry will escape Azkaban."  
  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville were silently sitting in the Gryffindor Common room, just thinking. Ginny had just suddenly got up and said that.  
  
"Yeah, we've already suggested that about a million times," Ron said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, I mean, really," Ginny said. "Don't you think Voldemort did this on purpose?"  
  
"Yeah, we know that two," Neville said slowly.  
  
"Well, don't you think that with Dumbledore and Harry out of the way he'll attack something?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said, catching on to Ginny's idea.  
  
"And if Harry figures this out, he'll most likely escape and help us!" Ginny said excitedly.  
  
"What if he attacks Hogwarts?" Neville asked with a lot of fear in his voice.  
  
"No, he'll probably attack the Ministry." Ron said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione agreed with Ron.  
  
"Well, we'll find out soon, probably." Ginny sighed.  
  
"Wait," Neville suddenly exclaimed. "What if he waits another six months?"  
  
"Huh?" Ron said, confused.  
  
"You, know, wait until Harry gets the Dementor's Kiss. So they'll be no way of him escaping and messing up Voldemort's plan." Neville explained.  
  
"Yeah, that would make sense." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Oh, why did this have to happen?" Ginny whined. "Why?"  
  
"It's all because of Voldemort," Ron shook his head sadly.  
  
"Yeah, Harry and a lot of other kids would have their family," Neville sighed. "Including me."  
  
"I know," Ginny said.  
  
"And Dumbledore would be alive," Hermione said.  
  
"And Harry would be here," Ron said.  
  
"And we wouldn't always live in a world full of misery and fear," Hermione said as a few tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
Three other heads nodded as this sad statement was made. Everybody knew it was true.  
  
***  
  
"If you could have something you really wanted Would you take it? Would you search for it?  
  
Or never want it  
  
If you could do magic  
  
Would you use it? Would you use it for good? Or for bad?  
  
If you could learn what you wanted to Would you use your new knowledge for good? Or for bad? Or for both?  
  
You have to think about these things Cause if you don't It might be. Too Late."  
  
Dragania Amma Lyris Malfoy (yep, I wrote that!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, what did you think? I think that this is the longest chapter  
so far!!!! Sorry, it took so long! I kinda accidentally deleted some of it so I had to write some of it over. Anyways, yeah, I wrote that free verse poem. I like it. Please tell me what you think of this story and the poem!!!!!!!! By the way, this chapter is kinda like a transition chapter. It might seem confusing and plotless. But, I promise that there will be plenty of action in upcoming chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, keep reading. Oh, and the argument between Ron and Hermione was kinda pointless, but there's a reason for it!  
  
Okay, thank you to S. A. Knight and PhoenixPadfoot89 for giving me ideas for future chapter. And, thank you to the following reviewers who reviewed my story:  
  
psalatino, PhoenixPadfoot89, AuteurFou, bookish ravenclaw, Ginny Lorina Fireseerer, evil-jaygizmoe, S. A. Knight, WhiteWizard101. THANK YOU And, thank you to S. A. Knight for putting me on their Favorite Authors list. THANH YOU!!!! Okay, I'll try to update ASAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHATCHA THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I appreciate all reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) 


	6. The Beggining of the Battle and The Esca...

A/N: Okay, here's the sixth chapter!!!!!! Thank you very much to all who reviewed!!!!!!!!! Wow, THIRTEEN reviews so far!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, I'll make sure to update this as often as I can!!!!!!!!!!  
  
By the way, I posted the third chapter of Harry Potter's Big Disappearance!!!!! Please check it out and review it!!!!! (That goes with all my other stories too)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does!!!!!!!!! The only thing I own is the plot and any other character that I decide to add.  
  
A/N: Make sure to read the contest that I posted in the fifth chapter of this. I'm still looking for answers!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay, on with the story!  
  
***  
  
Harry stared at the flickering candle for about the hundredth time. If it was a candle, it was a pretty big and strong one because the light hadn't gone out once.  
  
Harry decided to ignore it and find a way to escape this place. But how? He was in the most guarded and dangerous cell in the entire place! And, of he did escape, he was sure the dementors would give him a kiss immediately.  
  
Harry wasn't and Animagis so he couldn't turn into animal form to escape. No, he could have to think of his own way to get out of the darkest and only wizard prison.  
  
***  
  
Bang!  
  
"What was that?" Hermione cried as a loud bang could be heard in the Great Hall the night. It was dinner time, so every student and teacher was currently in hall eating the delicious food.  
  
"I don't know," Ron said as he looked around the vast room.  
  
Crash!  
  
"Now, what was that?" Ginny said.  
  
"Like I said before, I don't know," Ron said, now looking at the staff table.  
  
Bang! Crash! Bang! Pop! Crack! Crack! Bang! Crash!  
  
The sounds were getting louder and students were starting to scream.  
  
"Students of Hogwarts!" Minerva McGonnagall shouted over the screams. "Please go back to you common rooms immediately!"  
  
"C'mon!" Ginny shouted to Neville, Ron, and Hermione. "Let's get there as quickly as possible!"  
  
"No, wait!" Hermione hissed at her friends. "Let's see who's attacking Hogwarts."  
  
Who said it was an attack?" Neville asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"It has to be!" Hermione hissed again.  
  
"But, Hermione," Ron whined. "We have to listen to McGonnagall. Do you want to get killed?"  
  
"No, but, we might me able to help the teachers!" Hermione whispered excitedly.  
  
"No, we can't!" Ginny cried. "They're way more powerful then us!"  
  
"We can at least try!" Hermione said. "For some reason I feel that we have to help fight because Harry isn't hear. You know, kind of like it's our duty."  
  
"Oh," Ron nodded in agreement. "I understand."  
  
"Fine, but we could still get killed!" Ginny whispered franticly.  
  
"I know," Hermione sighed. "But we have to do this."  
  
***  
  
As Minerva McGonnagall and her fellow staff members walked out into the Hogwarts Grounds, the first thing they saw was a great mass of black. Though, as the black figures separated, they saw hints of red, green, and silver mixed in with the black. Which meant, Voldemort and his Death Eaters were here.  
  
McGonnagall turned to the rest of the staff. "Voldemort and his crew are here. We must fight him. Though, understand this, we may not all come out of here alive.  
  
The rest of the staff nodded in agreement, though many of them looked slightly scared. McGonnagall then turned to Snape.  
  
"Severus, I know you are a spy for us, so we know in order for you to keep your life, you must fight us. We will try not to harm you, but we may have to put some minor curses on you, is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, Minerva," Snape nodded. "And I will do the same to you."  
  
Minerva nodded. "Thank you."  
  
Snape nodded again and turned towards the approaching Death Eaters. He raised his wand and shouted "Transformus!" Snape's clothes immediately turned into those a Death Eater would wear and a mask now covered his face.  
  
"Severus?" McGonnagall pretended to look shocked.  
  
"Sorry," Snape smirked and walked to the Death Eaters.  
  
Then, the battle began.  
  
***  
  
Harry lay on his small cot, staring at the ceiling. The candle had finally burned out and he was now plotting his escape.  
  
He now had the perfect idea! He couldn't believe he had almost forgotten about his wand! So, Harry would open the cell door with the Alohomora spell tonight, and he would escape.  
  
Yeah, he was scared, but he had to do it. He knew Voldemort was attacking some place and he knew he had to help.  
  
"Maybe I should escape now," Harry mumbled to himself.  
  
He took out his wand and pointed it to the keyhole. "Alohomora!"  
  
It didn't work.  
  
"Well, I guess I should of known it would work. After all, this is Azkaban," Harry whispered.  
  
Harry started to concentrate really hard on the lock opening, when the most amazing thing happened: It opened!  
  
"Wow," Harry said softly as he ran out of the cell. He ran to the lift. "Take me to the entrance!" Harry shouted. He felt the lift start to rush upwards this time. When he reached the ground floor, he ran out.  
  
"Hey!" Misdero cried after Harry. "Get back here!"  
  
"Sorry!" Harry ran out of the doors before Misdero had a chance to move. When he got outside for the first time in six months, he ran into a problem: Azkaban was surrounded by water. How the heck was he supposed to get to Hogwarts?  
  
As if on cue, he suddenly felt himself floating. He looked around and found himself in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"What the heck?" Harry cried. "What just happened?"  
  
Bang! Crash! Bang! Pop! Crack! Crack! Bang! Crash!  
  
"Huh, what was that?" Harry started to walk towards the edge of the forest and saw about a hundred figures dressed in black robes heading towards Hogwarts. Harry quickly hid behind a tree and watched as the whole Hogwarts staff came out, wands pointing at the black figures, which were definitely Death Eaters.  
  
Harry watched as Snape and McGonnagall whispered something to each other. Snape then pointed his wand at himself and his robes turned into those a Death Eater would wear. Snape marched towards the group of black figures  
  
Then, the fighting began.  
  
As Harry watched the curses being exchanged, he knew he had to do something. So, he got out from behind the tree and ran to where the battle was taking place.  
  
***  
  
"Hurry up!" Hermione cried when she was the first to reach the oak front doors. "We have to help them!"  
  
"I know, I'm coming!" Ron yelled to Hermione.  
  
"I'm ready!" Ginny said as she and Neville caught up with Hermione.  
  
"Okay, now what?" Ron said as he finally reached the trio.  
  
"We open the doors and fight." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Wasn't that obvious?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ron mumbled.  
  
"Okay, let's open the doors," Ginny said as she placed her small hand on the huge doors.  
  
"And get our wands ready," Neville suggested as he reached his wand in is pocket, along with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.  
  
"Okay, are you ready?" Hermione asked anxiously.  
  
"Yep," Ron, Neville, and Ginny said in unison.  
  
"Okay, let's get out there then," Hermione sighed.  
  
Ginny pulled open the doors and winced when she saw the grounds.  
  
"Oh my god!" Hermione cried. Bodies were lying everywhere unconscious. The ones that were awake and moving were sending sparks of millions of colors everywhere.  
  
"Wow, everybody's either a Death Eater or a teacher," Ron commented.  
  
"Yeah, there's nobody from the ministry here yet," Hermione observed.  
  
"That's unusual," Neville frowned.  
  
"No, it isn't," Ron said. "The ministry is totally against Hogwarts now because of Harry."  
  
"What do you mean?" Neville asked curiously.  
  
"They think that Hogwarts teaches us dark arts," Ron explained.  
  
"What?" Neville and Ginny cried. "But it isn't!"  
  
"I know, but most of the Ministry is full of stupid people," Ron said.  
  
"True," Ginny nodded.  
  
"Or, Death Eaters," Ron said, meaning Malfoy.  
  
"But, that's still not a reason to leave us here to die!" Hermione cried. "They should still come out here and help us! Imagine how many parents will complain to the Ministry when they find out their children are dead!"  
  
"We're not going to die!" Ginny sobbed. "The teachers will fight them!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, well look at how many teachers are left!" Ron waved his arms around the Hogwarts Grounds.  
  
It was true: most of the bodies that lay unconscious belonged to the staff of Hogwarts. There were only about seven teachers left fighting. They were outnumbered by about seven to five hundred.  
  
"C'mon, let's help them fight," Hermione Ron started to walk towards the battle."  
  
"Wait, Ron, Ginny, Neville look!" Hermione pointed to the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"What?" Ron asked stupidly. "I don't see any thing."  
  
"No, there's a figure coming towards the fighting," Ginny said. "Hope it's not another Death Eater!"  
  
"Maybe it's somebody from the Ministry!" Neville suggested hopefully.  
  
"No, the figure looks small. Probably only a young teen," Hermione observed.  
  
"Yeah, he's skinny, too," Ron said.  
  
"Wait a sec," Hermione squinted. "No, it can't be!"  
  
"Who?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Well, it looks like he has glasses and really messy dark hair," Hermione said.  
  
"So?" Ron asked, obviously not getting what Hermione was saying about the figure.  
  
"Well, who do we know who's fifteen, has messy black hair, glasses, and green eyes? Oh, and don't forget the scar!" Hermione smirked.  
  
"Oh, that's easy. Harry Potter!" Ron exclaimed. "Wait he can't be, he's in Azkaban!"  
  
"Maybe he escaped," Ginny suggested. "If that's him, of course."  
  
"I hope it's him," Neville whimpered. "He can help us kill Voldemort and his Death Eaters."  
  
The figure started to get closer. When he spotted his four friends by the oak doors, he grinned. Without the Death Eaters or anybody noticing, he walked around the battle and towards his friends.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried. "You escaped!"  
  
"Yep, it was actually fairly easy," Harry said.  
  
"Wow, how did you know how to come here when the Death Eaters got here?" Ron asked, impressed.  
  
"I just had a feeling Voldemort was going to attack somewhere. And I guess I was right." Harry explained.  
  
"Yep, you were," Hermione said. "Jeez, your hair is getting long."  
  
"Well, that doesn't matter now, does it?" Harry watched the battle going on in front of them. "We should start fighting, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ron said.  
  
"Let's move closer," Ginny said. "And you should let your hair cover your eyes and scar so nobody will recognize you."  
  
"Unless if you want to go back to Azkaban, that is," Hermione smirked.  
  
"Well, I'll let it cover as much as I can since I still need to use me eyes," Harry said as he fixed his hair so it hung limply over his forehead, eyes and nose.  
  
"Ready?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yep!" the trio answered in unison.  
  
"Okay, then let's go fight!" Harry exclaimed as the five friends walked over to the worst battle in history.  
  
***  
  
"Bad people will always stay evil  
  
Good people will always stay considerate  
  
We always need to know that  
  
Because that could save our lives  
  
Battles will always be there  
  
Waiting to be fought  
  
But in the end  
  
One side will always win,  
  
And that will always be the side that is  
  
Right."  
  
~~~~ Dragania Amma Lyris Malfoy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, that's the longest chapter I've EVER written. Over eight pages!!!!  
  
Well, thank you very much to all my reviewers so far. I'll list them here:  
  
BLAH!!!!!!!!!!!, Hermione Granger, PhoenixPadfoot89, WhiteWizard101, S. A. Knight, evil-jaygizmoe, Ginny Lorina Fireseerer, bookish ravenclaw, AuteurFou, and psalatino  
  
THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, I'll try to update ASAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
By the way: BLAH!!!!!!!!!!!!: Hahaha, very funny.  
  
:) 


	7. The Battle

A/N: Okay, here's the seventh chapter. FYI, it's gonna be a long one cause a lot will happen. Basically, this will be the battle, so it's full of action. There will be at least one death. (Please don't flame me for it!) I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!! I just had to put it, but hey, it's a battle, what do you expect? Anyways, please read on!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the great Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The only thing I own is the plot and any other characters I decide to add into this story.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed so far! I added some replies on the bottom of the page and I promise to list everybody who reviewed next chapter.  
  
***  
  
"Oh my god!" Hermione shrieked when she saw the results of the beginning of the battle so far. Bodies littered the ground and bright colors from wands illuminated the sky. Also, they noticed that some of the braver students had joined the battle now.  
  
"There are way too many Death Eaters left and nearly not enough teachers!" Ginny sobbed.  
  
"Well, I guess that's a good reason to help," Harry said. "C'mon!"  
  
"But we'll get killed too!" Neville said.  
  
"We might, but it'll be for a good cause," Harry reminded him. "Especially if we kill Voldemort."  
  
"Yeah, like that's gonna happen," Ron snorted. "I mean, think about, we're fifteen and he's like over sixty! And immortal!"  
  
"True, but we have to at least try!" Hermione said, agreeing with Harry. "C'mon, let's move closer."  
  
So, they did. And, when they were about only five feet from the fighting, McGonnagall suddenly got thrown in the air by a Death Eater and landed at the five kids' feet.  
  
"Professor McGonnagall!" Hermione cried. "Are you okay?"  
  
McGonnagall slowly opened her eyes. "Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione said.  
  
McGonnagall moved her head so she saw the other students. "Mr. Weasely? Mr. Longbottem? Ms. Weasely? Who are you?" she asked when she got to Harry.  
  
"Somebody that will help you defeat Voldemort," Harry said almost too confidently compared to how he felt.  
  
"Ginny, Neville, get McGonnagall to the Hospital Wing," Harry ordered two of his friends.  
  
"Oh, no, there's no use going there," McGonnagall said to Harry. "Poppy's still trying to help fight the Death Eaters."  
  
"Well, you still need rest," Harry said to the Hogwarts Headmistress.  
  
"No, I can help," McGonnagall tried to get up but immediately fell back again from pain.  
  
"Harry's right, you need rest," Hermione said.  
  
"Harry?" McGonnagall turned back to Harry. "Harry Potter? Aren't you supposed to be in Azkaban?"  
  
"I escaped," Harry muttered.  
  
"No!" McGonnagall screamed. "You killed Dumbledore! Get away from me murderer!"  
  
"For the last time!" Harry shouted in frustration. "I did not kill Dumbledore! Voldemort did! Why doesn't anybody believe me?"  
  
"We tested him under Truth Potion!" Hermione cried. "He's innocent!"  
  
"I don't believe you, traitor!" McGonnagall spat. "Traitor!"  
  
"No, really, he's innocent," Neville said.  
  
"It's okay, just get her to the Hospital Wing," Harry said quietly to Neville. "You, too, Ginny."  
  
"But we want to help!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
Hermione moved closer to Ginny and Neville. "Please?"  
  
Ginny lowered her head. "Fine."  
  
"Thanks," Harry said to his friends.  
  
Ginny and Neville took hold of McGonnagall's arms and helped her up carefully.  
  
"No, don't touch me! He's bewitched all of you into thinking that he's innocent and you're all going to kill me!" McGonnagall cried as she tried to free herself from Ginny and Neville's grasp. "Let go of me now before *I* kill you all.  
  
"Hurry," Harry said. "She's delusional!"  
  
"I am not delusional, you are!" McGonnagall rambled on. "Now, get for filthy hands off of me!"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at her transfiguration teacher. "Stupify!"  
  
McGonnagall screamed slightly before she limply fell out of Ginny and Neville's hands.  
  
"Now that was interesting," Ron commented. "How many times to you get to see your teacher ready to kill one of her students?"  
  
"Surprisingly a lot if you took the time to watch some muggle news," Hermione stated.  
  
"Really?" Ron asked. "Cool!"  
  
"Ron, really, it's not that funny!" Hermione rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Yeah it is!"  
  
"Guys!" Harry suddenly jumped right into the conversation. "In case you've forgotten, Voldemort is over there killing our friends!"  
  
Hermione blushed. "Sorry."  
  
"Now, Ginny and Neville, get McGonnagall to the hospital wing as soon as you can," Harry ordered.  
  
Ginny and Neville nodded as the started to lull their teacher towards Hogwarts.  
  
"Okay, Ron and Hermione, now we have to go into the battle and fight. Ready?"  
  
Hermione and Ron nodded sadly as the trio started walking towards to the above-mentioned battle.  
  
Which was not going well at all.  
  
***  
  
"Luna!" a voice cried. "Luna, behind you!"  
  
"Huh!" Luna asked but it was too late as the someone pointed their wand at her and said "Crucio!"  
  
"This is not going well at all!" Seamus Finnigan said as he narrowly avoided a Stunning Spell. "Too bad Harry's not here to save the day."  
  
"Harry Potter?" Dean Thomas snorted as he fired a curse at a death eater and missed. "You actually want that murderer here?"  
  
"You're right," Seamus agreed. "Forgot that he killed Dumbledore for a moment."  
  
"Understandable."  
  
"Guys!" Another voice called out. "Guys, look, three more people are joining the battle!"  
  
"Hope there're on our side!" Dean said.  
  
"Looks like they are," Seamus noted as he saw the tallest fire a Stunning Spell at a death eater.  
  
"Of course they are!" Lavender Brown suddenly shouted to them. "Can't you see they're Hermione Granger and Ron Weasely?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, you're right," Dean nodded. "Who's the third person, though?"  
  
"He, or she, almost seems familiar," Lavender noted.  
  
"I'd almost say it was Harry Potter, if I knew he was in Azkaban," Seamus sighed.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Dean said.  
  
"What if it is?" Lavender frowned. "It really does look like him, you know,"  
  
"But that's impossible, Lav," Dean laughed but instantly stopped when someone cast the Crucio on him and he started screaming.  
  
"Dean!" Lavender cried. "Oh, Dean!"  
  
"Seamus, Dean, Lavender!" Another female voice suddenly shouted. "Are you guys okay?"  
  
"Does is look like we are?" Seamus asked sarcastically to Hermione who had ran up to them along with Ron and a longhaired boy. "Dean here is has been cast with Crucio and Lavender and I are losing pretty badly along with the rest of the whole damn school!" Seamus shook his head before glancing down at Dean who was currently crouched on the ground screaming.  
  
"Okay, not a good question to ask," Hermione said sadly. "Well, we thought that maybe we could help."  
  
"It's about time!" Lavender grunted. "Where have you and Ron been all day?"  
  
"Uh, trying to decide what to do?" Ron replied stupidly.  
  
Everybody who had heard him rolled their eyes and smacked themselves on the forehead.  
  
"Are you really that stupid?" Lavender asked him anxiously.  
  
"Guys stop it!" The boy with the long black hair said. "If you haven't already noticed, Voldemort is coming this way!"  
  
After the initial shock of hearing the name "Voldemort", the four other kids whirled around to find Voldemort less than a yard away from them.  
  
Hermione and Lavender gasped as Ron and Seamus bolted away from the spot but not before Voldemort struck the killing curse their way. One of the two boys stopped running immediately and fell limp to the ground while the other kept on running.  
  
"Ah, I see you haven't had the chance to meet me," Voldemort hissed at the remaining three teens who were standing before of him. "What a shame."  
  
"I don't think it is," the boy said.  
  
Voldemort glared at the boy. "Who are you?" he snapped.  
  
"You mean you don't recognize me? What a shame," the boy mocked him.  
  
Voldemort narrowed his eyes as he glimpsed the thin lightning bolt on the boy's forehead. "And may I ask why you are out of Azkaban?"  
  
Lavender gasped when she realized that the boy near her was Harry Potter. "Harry!"  
  
Harry ignored Lavender. "I should never of been in there in the first place. I didn't kill anyone."  
  
"Oh, but I think you did," Voldemort curled his lips in a smile. "And what will everybody say when they find that the murderer of Albus Dumbledore is on the loose, ready to kill anyone he has to?"  
  
"I don't know seeing as he has been for the past year," Harry smirked.  
  
Voldemort glared at Harry again. "What are you talking about you little brat?"  
  
"I think you know, Tom," Harry said defiantly.  
  
"That's it!" Voldemort shouted. "Avada Kedevra!" Bursts of green flames shot at Harry like fog in a hurricane.  
  
Harry tumbled out of the way as the killing curse came towards him and shot the unlucky person who was standing in the spell's path.  
  
"Stupify!" Harry shouted as the swirls of red light reached their long fingers out the Voldemort who easily dodged it.  
  
"Crucio!" This time, Harry didn't move quick enough and he soon found himself enduring the worst pain in the world.  
  
Hermione screamed. "You rotten creature! Expelliarmus!"  
  
Voldemort looked puzzled for a total of two nanoseconds before he dodged the spell and pointed his wand at Hermione to say Crucio.  
  
Hermione's screams filled the air along with Dean's now softer screams and Harry's very slight whimpering.  
  
Voldemort was about to cast the killing curse on them all when a thin but strong hand grasped his wrist.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Tom," Voldemort's eyes widened to the size of golf balls when he heard the voice that he was almost positive he would never hear again.  
  
*** Death  
  
Is it heaven?  
  
Is it hell?  
  
Is it anything?  
  
Is it bitter?  
  
Is it sweet?  
  
Does it last for eternity?  
  
Does it stop?  
  
Do you want it?  
  
Or is it safer to live in a place where sadness envelops you  
  
And pain screams to you  
  
Do you want to just get it over with  
  
Or do you want to stay here forever  
  
Waiting for the darkness to fall  
  
---- Second Half of Dragania Amma Lyris Malfoy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever!!!!! I've been extremely busy with school and everything involved with it. Anyways, I finally have time to update a lot of my stories and I'm sorry I was so late in it. I decided to give some replies to some of my faithful reviewers. So please read on!  
  
Lily: Thank you so much for the wonderful comment and I hope you love the rest of the story!  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89: Thanks for reviewing almost every chapter and I took your advice from when you reviewed chapter four. (You'll see in the next chapter)  
  
JuciyJuice: Thanks and sorry if it seems unrealistic at times!:)  
  
Hermione Granger: Thanks!  
  
And to everybody else: Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So, who's the person who stopped Voldemort from killing Harry and his friends? Was it Seamus or Ron who died? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
:) 


End file.
